Fire Emblem Eclipse
'Fire Emblem Eclipse ' (Japanese: ファイアーエムブレムの Faiā emuburemu no ekuripusu), is a Japanese tactical role-playing game exclusive for the Nintendo handheld consoles. It is the fifthteenth game in the Fire Emblem series. Setting The game takes place after a seven year gap, and is set in the land of Gyptias. The land holds three kingdoms, Vogast, Aogiru and the kingdom of Reintel. It switches between the three kingdoms often, and also takes place in an alternate world, more of an astral plane in which many people believe to be the "moon". Plot Like Fates, the game has different routes that ultimately play out different endings and storylines. The player starts out as a royal servant for the Aogiru royal family, and while serving in the castle, a sudden war happens between the Vogast and Reintel kingdoms, causing the player and the father of the royal family to fight through and manage to escape, only to no longer find the queen or daughter in the barren wasteland. The player then ordered by the king of Aogiru to search for them, then discovers the alternate astral plane, where a Mystified Being tests his strength before handing over the daughter to the player and telling him that he will be responsible for a war, whether he wishes to or not. After the event, the three are attacked by other Mystified Beings, but who have a blacker color scheme. The player is then torn of the desicion of running towards the horde of Mystified Beings on getting back to Aogiru, running to the nearest kingdom Vogast where he may likely get killed but will not be pursued by the Mystified Beings or head into the wilderness that leads to a neutral town that connects to the kingdom of Reintel where he can be spared. Vogast Route Aogiru Route Reintel Route Features *There are several new classes, with the avatar's starting class being: Royal Servant. *Most of the cutsecenes are in fact now rendered, allowing a player to see custom accesories or the hairstyles they implemented onto their avatar and other characters. **Anime cutscenes however, don't include the avatar or dress them with the hairstyles the avatar implemented, but this does not include the accesories. *Previous characters have also been featured as Mystified Beings, who come from the alternate astral plane and carry a werid energy with them, and appear with different roles. **These Mystified Beings are quite similar to the Risen from the Awakening game, except with the host's body and blue-ish white eyes and a light blue aura. **The other Mystified Beings however, have completely blank eye sockets with a blackish aura, and are an invading troop right now across the Astral Plane, which the Mystified Being heroes protect continuosly with their lives. *Much like in Fates, a feature similar to "My Castle", called Familiar Plane is introduced. It's around the same concept as My Castle, having been set in the other Astral Plane. Characters See main article:Fire Emblem Eclipse/Characters Chapters See main article:Fire Emblem Eclipse/Chapters Classes See main article:Fire Emblem Eclipse/Classes Category:Fan Games Category:RPGs Category:Strategy Category:Fire Emblem Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:New Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 2DS